Silent Afternoons
by goodbye wonderland
Summary: -"How could you!"- There are many ways to get Kuki to stop talking. -Wally/Kuki- a very sketchy oneshot.


**Title:** silent afternoon  
**Author:** kameko-lullaby  
**Summary:** he found the way to quiet her. [Oneshot]  
**Pairings**: heavy wally/kuki  
**Words**: 797  
**Time: **hour and 15 minutes.**  
**

* * *

It was not that he hated the sound of her bubbly, melodic voice – far from it, actually. He usually found contentment in her little vocal quirks when, the conversation was far, far away from multi-colored primates with "care and share" sighing action. ("Nee… do you think aliens like peanut butter?" or "We should have a party! Can I invite the hamsters?")

Silly, childish, radiant and innocent – something that simply said it was product of the sparkly place that was the imagination of his sixteen year old Kuki Sanban.

He would chuckle warmly at her loud declarations that were entirely absurd but, so _her_ that it warmed him, comforted him. Even a rant on the love, love lovey-dovey power of flowers, as even almost all of him was screaming "cruddy gross" or some variation therefore of, could tame the bubbling annoyance that seemed to permanently throb between his temples, lately.

But today was _not_ one of those days.

Today, she was screeching, her high, high vocals vibrating the windows frames. This was one of those moments when her soft, gentle, giggly babbling became an angry typhoon of angry, hard words. The oriental girl was like a pissy little kitten, fur bristling along her spine, spitting, hissing and swatting at him with tiny, dainty fists.

"How could _you_?!" she continued to shriek as Wally continued to stare down at her, emerald flashing behind golden bangs. He loved the girl; he really, really did but, sometimes - - -

"I mean you _promised _me you'd watch the "Pretty Princess Rainbow Monkey Love-a-thon" with _me_!"

- - - she was the cruddiest, most _irritating_ thing.

His eyes rolled, swallowing his tongue that itched with a thousand insults to bellow into her delicate, sunshine face. His instincts were roaring at him to defend himself, do something when his pride was being so abused but, tear tracks, a trembling lip and broken smile flickered in his skull.

_Well, that is so not gonna happen. _

His tiny, personal ragging thunderstorm was still crackling. Her voice was growing horse as Wally let his gaze drift away from her flushed face to the outer reaches of the tree-house living room. Abby, Hoagie and Nigel had disappeared from sight. His tongue parted from its cavern to trace the contours of his thin, firm lips.

_Here goes nothing._

"Wally, are you even -"

A hand fell across her shoulder, thumb lying across her fragile, fragile collarbone, the ridges of calloused, long fingers brushing against her pulse point. His head hovered above hers, bangs all different shades of blonde brushing the skin of her high forehead. Kuki jerked in surprise at the sudden touch. All her displeasure left in a _woosh _like the oxygen in her lungs and - - -

_When did he get so close?_

Nose bumping, lip brushing, breath mingling close.

"Wall -"

His mouth swallowed his name as he suddenly snaked an arm around her dainty waist, pulling her up and into him. Her fingers curled into the hair at his nape, a hand against the broadness of his chest. Lilac drifted close, thick, thick lashes beautiful crescent moons against the swell of her cheeks. A red hue tinted the porcelain.

She softened, opened and gave, gave, gave.

He took willingly, happily, delightedly.

Lids fell over burning green as the hard wall of his teeth ground against her polished mouth, feeling her small frame push all more closely to him – hips to hips, thighs to thighs, skin to cloth, cloth to cloth, skin to skin.

His large hand moved away from her graceful throat and tangled into thick, glossy black, the tips of fingers sliding to cup her skull. Pushing her closer, closer, closer until her lips felt raw but, so good, good, good.

Wally felt her head move in the cradle of his palm, titling and slanting her bruised mouth. Kuki's nose bumped gently against his as she nipped shyly at his upper lip. He groaned deeply in his chest, the sound escaping against her teeth before his mouth pulled into a smirk.

_...Heh._

The kiss ended as quickly as it had begun.

He dropped her to her feet, lips curving as he pulled away and straightened himself. _No_, he really couldn't stop the arrogant look that flickered in his emerald optics at the sight of her. Pride, maybe, to shuffled across the Australian's expression at the sight of her.

Her mouth was parted, lips swollen and damp, a few strands of raven hair caught in her smudged lip gloss. A dark, heated, scorching blush painted her cheeks a most fitting shade of scarlet as she gazed up at her boyfriend under thick, dark lashes. Her face was lodged into a sculpture of dazed ecstasy, her rainbow, butterfly filled brain still stuck on the feel of his warm mouth.

His smirk grew as he jutted a thumb out, gesturing towards the large television.

.

.

.

"I'll be watching my wrestling now."

* * *

**A/N:** If this doesn't make since, I'm sorry but, holy crud this was to fun to write.

I went crazy on the kiss.

What did I do to poor Wally???

-Kati.

* * *

Codename: Kids Next Door © Mr. Warburton.


End file.
